1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dimming window to be applied to a field requiring a dimming function, such as windows of buildings or automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, from the standpoint of diversification of designs and/or energy economy in cold seasons, there has been a tendency for windows of buildings or automobiles to have enlarged areas, so that they transmit more and more solar rays directly into the rooms or compartments.
However, this leads to the drawback that the rooms or compartments receive thermal rays during hot seasons, and have their privacies invaded during all seasons.
With this in mind, there have arisen windows which are so shielded with ray reflecting films that they may become difficult to see from the outsides.
If these windows are adopted, the rooms or compartments are always kept shielded, because the aforementioned film has a constant optical transmissivity, thus raising a problem that the rooms or compartments cannot be brightened or darkened, even if necessary.
Another problem is that the window glasses having colored films applied thereto are not preferable in designs.
It is, therefore, conceivable to provide a window which is enabled to dim or adjust the quantity of light to be transmitted through its glass by applying such a sheet of solid electrochromic element to the window glass as can have its optical transmissivity varied in accordance with the voltage applied.
In accordance with the gradient of solar rays or the kind of windows, however, a certain upper or lower horizontal portion of the window glass may have to be exclusively shielded.
In the front windshield of an automobile, for example, rather than the uppermost horizontal portion requiring shielding, a slightly lower horizontal portion may require the dimming operation. On the other hand, a building may have its window shielded not at its upper glass portion, but at its lower glass portion. These cases have failed to cope with by the window or windshield which has a single but large electrochromic element applied to its glass.